Forever Thinking of You
by totaldaebak9
Summary: Thoughts of Naoto have been stuck in Kanji's head like super glue ever since he met the detective. Just how hard is he falling for her? And will he be able to sort out his feelings with the help of his friend Yu?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_'Saving Naoto'_

"N-No." Kanji's hand was outstretched, reaching towards the TV in his room. His eyes were wide, and his heart beat frantically as he watched Naoto appear on the midnight channel. "N-No, Damn it!"

His hand shook as he grabbed his cellphone on the table beside him, speed-dialing Yu. "I-it can't be.." Kanji heard himself saying as soon as the other line picked up. He felt numb, almost as if he wasn't in his own body, like he was watching himself from the outside.

"It'll be okay Kanji, we'll rescue him, like we did with everyone else." He heard Yu say on the other line. Kanji nodded to himself. "R-Right yeah. But, this means that bastard murderer is still out there!"

"We'll all get together tomorrow to talk about this," Yu responded calmly, a quality Kanji admired about him in bad situations. "Just try and get some rest."

"I'll try." Kanji replied and the line went dead. He put his phone back down on the table and sat on his bed, staring at the TV blankly. He knew he wouldn't be able to fall asleep after that. He would never be able to sleep soundly knowing that Naoto was stuck inside the TV.

He couldn't understand why he was so anxious, why his hands continued to shake. He wanted to go inside the TV right then and there, he didn't want to wait. Kanji ran a hand through his hair, frustrated. What was it with this Naoto kid? Couldn't he just, have never spoken to Kanji in the first place? Thoughts of Naoto buzzed in Kanji's head daily like an annoying fly, one that wouldn't leave him alone no matter how many times he tried swatting it away.

He shook his head, as if trying to shake his thoughts away, and climbed underneath his sheets. He tossed and turned all night, barely able to close his eyes. He sighed to himself, and laid there until he heard his alarm go off to get ready for school.

Throughout the day, Kanji felt restless, and even more impatient than usual. He didn't usually listen to the lectures in class, but he couldn't concentrate at all on anything except for one thing. Was Naoto okay? How long would it take to rescue him? How long would he survive in there? Why did Naoto have to go on that stupid TV program in the first place! He wasn't the type to just waltz around announcing his presence as the prince detective, he wasn't like that at all. Why? Was the main question Kanji thought about all day. Why?

The investigation team met up at their head quarters after school, and discussed what happened.

"I say we go in the TV, kick some shadow ass, and then save that stupid kid like we've done before." Kanji declared, but he was silenced. Something was off about Naoto's disappearance, It was something he said to them before he was kidnapped...

Kanji wanted to explode when the team figured it out. "Damn, for a detective he sure is stupid." He grumbled.

"Why would he risk his life for that though? Just to see if his theory was right? He must of known it would be dangerous." Yukiko bit her fingernails worriedly.

"He probably knew that we'd save him. That was a part of his theory too, that we were somehow involved, remember?" Yu said and the team nodded.

"Well," Kanji stood up from his chair. "Let's go save that stupid kid's ass."

The rest of the team stood up as well, and they headed into Junes. Kanji could sense someone staring at him, so he turned around to find Yu, gazing at him curiously.

"What?" Kanji asked, and Yu shrugged. "Nothing." They then entered the TV like they had so many times before.

They followed Rise who lead them to some sort of secret laboratory.

"Whoa," Yosuke looked around. "This is kind of awesome, but also kind of creepy..."

"C'mon," Kanji marched to the entrance. "Let's go kick some shadow ass."

"Let's go." Yu nodded and the team started moving after their leader's confirmation.

They blazed through the shadows in the laboratory, determined to reach Naoto. Kanji was smashing everything that got in his way, he wanted to make sure the detective was okay. The burning sensation that filled his lungs fueled him to keep going, though he didn't quite understand what he was feeling.

"He's near. I can sense him." Rise said, and the team's pace quickened. It was not long until they reached Naoto, just in time to see him start to reject his shadow.

"But the difference between me and you is..."

"Why delude yourself? I am you." The shadow in the too big lab coat snapped. The team watched as the shadow revealed the hidden thoughts of Naoto. He didn't want to be left alone, he didn't want to considered childish or tossed aside like a child.

The shadow began walking in circles around Naoto, now seeming to make fun of his name.

"'Naoto' … Such a cool, manly name!" it sneered. "But a name doesn't change the truth. It doesn't let you cross the barrier between sexes."

The shadow's lips tugged up into a smirk. "How could you become an ideal man when you were never male to begin with..?"

Kanji swore his heart stopped beating for a good minute.

"Did... did I hear that right...?" Yosuke asked aloud.

"H-He's not a guy!?" Kanji stuttered, feeling overwhelmed. There were too many feelings piling up in him, he felt exhausted. He just wanted to sit down, or even better, to have all of it erased.

"After all, I am you." They heard the shadow say.

"That's not true!" Naoto yelled.

The team braced themselves as the shadow began to cackle, a dark aura emanating from it as it transformed and Naoto fell on to the ground.

"Let's do this." Kanji growled, launching his persona into action, one of Yu's many persona's assisting it.

It was like all the other fights with the shadows, Yu would stand in the middle, attacking and calling out orders to everyone, Rise analyzing the enemy, giving out a few pointers, while the rest attacked.

They were relentless with this shadow, with non stop attacks from every side. However, It had some powerful moves, and soon Chie and Yosuke started to struggle. The shadow sensed their tiredness, and started targeting them.

A squeal was heard from Chie as she was knocked over, and Yukiko rushed to her aid.

"Kanji, finish it off!" Yu yelled.

"Got it, senpai!" Kanji nodded and faced the shadow. "Eat shit, you bastard!"

The shadow exploded with Kanji's final hit and transformed back into it's first form. Naoto stood up, facing her other self.

Kanji panted as he watched her overcome her shadow, and receive her persona. He was exhausted, but he felt happy. They were able to rescue her.

Naoto fell to the ground, dizzy. Rise and Yukiko helped her up, and the team began walking out of the secret laboratory, Kanji and Yu trailing behind.

"You did really well Kanji." Yu smiled, patting the younger on the back.

"Thanks, senpai." Kanji watched his feet as they walked, not quite knowing what to think, or even say. He wanted to confide in Yu, but he honestly had no idea where to start.

"You like Naoto, don't you?" Yu said quietly so the others couldn't hear.

"W-What? Senpai! You can't just – I-I mean, well, I g-guess." Kanji could feel his cheeks flush a deep red. "I-It's just... I spent the longest time thinking I... liked guys cause of that kid."

"But you still like her even after you found out she was a girl." Yu stated, and Kanji shrugged slightly. "I dunno, man. I really don't know."

"Really? Because seeing the way you fought back there made me think you'd die for her or something."

"D-Dude!" Kanji's eyes widened and he blushed. "I b-barely know the kid! I wouldn't just die for someone like that!"

Yu chuckled and rolled his eyes. " I'm just teasing you. But, if you ever need to talk about it, you know I'm here."

Kanji nodded. "Thanks again, senpai."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_'The recovery'_

Kanji stared up at the ceiling from where he was lying on his bed. It had been two days since they saved Naoto, but Kanji still couldn't sleep properly. He felt restless, and he just tossed and turned until he got bored.

Kanji got up from his bed, and opened his closet door. At the bottom was a box full of materials and tools. He took the box and brought it back to his bed, flicking on his bedside light, and for the rest of the night, Kanji crafted many things. He hadn't felt that peaceful in a long while.

The next day the team decided to visit Naoto in the hospital after school, like the did when they rescued everyone else. They all hopped on the bus right after school, chatting to themselves.

Kanji sat alone, resting his head on the window, his eyelids feeling heavy. He guessed he had been getting an average of 2-3 hours a night, and it was finally catching up to him. He struggled to stay awake but gave in as soon as his eyes shut.

The next thing he knew, he was being carried by Yu and Yosuke towards the hospital.

" Hrmnph ... " Kanji grumbled, rubbing his eyes as his vision came into focus. "What ... ?"

"Dude, you sleep like a rock." Yosuke commented as he and Yu stopped carrying Kanji and let him walk. "Seriously though, how much sleep have you been getting? You look exhausted."

"I'm fine." Kanji mumbled, though all he wanted to do was to fall back asleep again. Yu watched Kanji worriedly, but the younger only looked ahead at the hospital in front of them.

They made their way up to Naoto's room, and found that she was awake. The team greeted her happily.

"Naoto!" Chie beamed. "How are you feeling?"

"Better." Naoto smiled slightly as the team piled into the room. "I believe my condition is improving, and I'm sure I'll be discharged soon."

"That's great!" Rise's face lit up but it quickly turned into a frown. "But you should take more time to rest. We're not gonna let you do anything if you're not feeling 100% better!"

"Thanks, though my health is important, I want to get to work as fast as I can with you guys about the case. I have many inquiries." Naoto admitted, sitting up on her hospital bed.

She still wore her regular clothes, even her signature hat was still perched upon her head. Like what happened with the other disappearances, the doctors just looked them over and treated them like they had fainted from exhaustion, which for the most part, was true.

"The case can wait." Yu stepped up to the bed. "We need everyone at their best to do this. We won't talk about the case until you're better, and until we're in a more secretive place."

Yosuke snorted. "Yeah, cause the Junes food court is definitely secret."

The team giggled and Yu chuckled. "Well, it's more secretive than this."

"I agree, but aren't you guys here to talk about the case?" Naoto brought the subject back to the investigation.

"No, stupid. We're here to make sure you're doing okay." Kanji could feel a heat flush onto his cheeks and he turned his head away so Naoto couldn't see.

"O-Oh.." Naoto looked flushed as well. "Well ... Thanks, guys." An appreciative smile tugged at her lips as she stared at her hands in her lap.

The team spent the afternoon at the hospital until it was time to go home. They said goodbye to Naoto and got on the bus and went their separate ways.

Kanji sat on his bed, like he had every night for the past week, and sighed. He knew he wouldn't be able to continue the sleep he got on the bus, he felt more restless than ever.

He got out his cell phone and called the first number on his speed dial.

"Hmmph ... hellow?" A disgruntled Yu answered the other line.

"Sorry for calling like this senpai but ... I just ..." Kanji had no idea why he called. Other people were sleeping at this time, he should have been more considerate. "N-Nevermind. Sorry."

"What is it, Kanji?" Yu yawned.

"I – Well ..."

"Is it about Naoto?"

Kanji inhaled sharply. Was it about Naoto? He had no idea. But he did know that he had still been thinking of her, the only time he didn't was when he was making things.

"I-I – I don't know..." Kanji cursed himself for stuttering.

"Just go confess to her or something." Yu seemed a bit annoyed, probably because Kanji had just woken him up in the middle of the night. "Or if you haven't go the guts, make her one of those cute plushies and give it to her as a get better present."

The line went dead and Kanji stared at his cell phone. He'd have to apologize to Yu in the morning for waking him up, but the guy did make a good suggestion.

A good suggestion for what? Kanji wasn't confessing. He didn't even know if he liked the girl or not, he just knew she wouldn't get out of his damn head.

But, maybe making a get better present would ease Kanji's mind a bit, maybe it would even help him sleep.

Kanji sighed, pulling his box out from underneath his bed and got to work.

* * *

Kanji twiddled his thumbs as he rested his hands in his lap. He was on the bus to the hospital, and he was alone. He didn't remember the last time he was this nervous, he didn't even know why his heart seemed to do back flips as he got closer to the hospital.

'_This is stupid_,' Kanji thought to himself. '_Why am I doing this?_'

No one else had brought Naoto a present, wouldn't that mean he'd be sticking out too much from the rest of the team? What if she didn't like it? What if she laughed at him for making something like that?

He could just say the team bought it for her, that way he wouldn't stand out as much. It seemed like a good idea to him. What would make her link it to him?

Kanji found himself staring at the door to Naoto's room. He took a deep breath, and barged into the room.

"Hey Naoto we bought you some-" Kanji began quickly but then cut himself off. Naoto was sleeping peacefully on the hospital bed, her sheets covered around her like a cocoon.

Kanji's heart was beating like he had just ran laps around Inaba. He sat down on the chair next to the bed and found himself watching the peaceful scene.

He took the plushie he made, and put it on the table beside the bed. It was a soft blue bear, wearing a hat similar to Naoto's.

Kanji found himself leaning his head on the table, his heavy eyelids drooping downwards and closing shut.

When Kanji awoke, Naoto was still sleeping, though hours had passed by. He yawned, stretching out his limbs. He felt refreshed, it had probably been the best sleep he had gotten in a while.

Kanji leaped up as he heard Naoto stir. His heart beat frantically as he began to panic. '_Get out before she sees you!_' An alarm bell rang inside his head and Kanji dashed out of the hospital room before Naoto awoke.

Kanji didn't stop running until he got to the bus stop, hurrying on to the first bus that passed. He sighed when he sat down. He then groaned as he found himself more confused than ever. Why did he run? He had planned to tell her the team bought a get better gift for her, so she wouldn't think it was just him.

He realized he left the bear on the table in her hospital room. He wondered what she would think of it when she saw it when she woke up. Would she like it? Would she instantly link it to him? She couldn't ... She didn't have any proof.

He didn't know why he was worrying so much. But then again, there had been a lot of things Kanji didn't know or understand about himself lately.

He didn't know if he was gay or not anymore. Maybe he was just one of those people that didn't care what gender you were. It seemed likely to Kanji, as he was growing more and more accustomed to the idea that he liked Naoto, a woman who wishes to be a man, as more than friends.

Before his visit to the hospital, he hadn't been so sure, but every time Yu asked him or even told him that he liked Naoto, Kanji wanted to nod his head and say '_Yeah, you're right_', because he was.

Kanji nodded to himself. '_I like ... Naoto._' His heart fluttered at the name, and he took a deep breath. Just because he liked her didn't mean that she would like him. And she didn't have to know about his feelings either.

_'Maybe they'll just go away if I don't talk to her..'_ He thought to himself. He had come to terms with his feelings, but that didn't mean it made anything less confusing. He decided it was best if nothing came of it, because he knew nothing would anyway. This way was easier.

_'Hopefully I'll actually be able to sleep tonight..' _He sighed, but his hope turned out false as he found himself sitting on the edge of his bed, pulling out his box once again.

He woke up after only two hours of sleep, surrounded by work in progress and finished projects around him. He lazily got ready for school and headed out.

It was a boring day, and Kanji yearned to go outside, maybe even inside the TV again so he could beat some shadows up, he knew that would make him feel better.

He roamed around aimlessly at lunchtime, and he swore he saw the signature blue hat in the crowd, but in a blink it was gone, and Kanji seriously worried about the effects of lack of sleep.

The afternoon passed by slowly, and as the bell rang and Kanji swung his bag over his shoulder, he felt a tap on his mid – back area.

"What do you want - ?" Kanji said, annoyed as he turned around. He stopped short as the signature blue hat was perched on top of a familiar head. "N-Naoto." he stuttered, and cursed at how easily his cheeks flushed a shade of pink.

Naoto looked up at him. She was too short to properly reach the tall Kanji's shoulder, so she had to poke his mid – back instead to get his attention.

"Uh-Uhm..." It seemed that Naoto became flushed easily as well, and she quickly diverted her gaze and looked straight, which made her stare at Kanji's stomach.

"I'm not too sure how to put this but, -"

Kanji's insides began squirming. She knew it was him that made the bear. He knew it. She didn't like it. Of course she didn't. She wasn't supposed to know it was from him! He can't blow his cover, she isn't allowed to know his feelings! He needed a plan and quick.

"Was it you who put the bear on the bedside table?" She asked, not looking at his face.

"I-Uhh, Uhm – Well..."

'_Shit._'


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_'Operation Naoji'_

Kanji took a deep breath. "No, it wasn't me."

Naoto looked slighty taken aback. "O-Oh... Are you sure? I mean, I've asked around and -"

"You asked around about me?!" Kanji sounded more angry than flushed, the colour had seemed to have drained from his face. Why did she have to ask around?! Now people might think Kanji really did make a cute stuffed animal, and if they didn't know Naoto was a girl, they'd think he was gay!

"Why would I make you a bear anyway? Does it look like I can sew?" Kanji continued, as Naoto didn't seem to be able to say anything. "Yu probably made it, go thank him or something. And quit asking around about me, there ain't anything you need to know about me."

Kanji stormed off, feeling confused and angry. Naoto was frozen in her spot, staring off into space, equally as confused as Kanji was. She was sure he had made it, the nurses told her he had come to see her while she had been sleeping, she had even already asked Yu if it was indeed Kanji that left her the bear.

She hadn't known how to say thanks, so she started with asking him first, just to make doubly sure it had been him. But his denial made her head spin with questions, and theories. Why would he say no? And why had he been so mean about it? And why was a detective like herself so confused when she knew that Kanji had done it, but if he was denying and getting angry, why would he even do it? What reason would he have for it?

Naoto clutched her head in her hands, feeling a bit too overwhelmed. She sighed, massaging her forehead and walking down the hallway.

Yu groaned as he watched the scene unravel before him as he was crouched down behind a wall. These two were never going to get anywhere at the rate they were going at.

"Uh, Senpai? What are you doing?"

Yu jumped up, surprised. He turned to see Rise, gazing at him with an odd look on her face.

"Are you spying on somebody?" She continued to ask and Yu scratched the back of his head, guilty.

"Uhm... Kinda."

"Ooh!" Rise instantly perked up. "Who? I can help!"

"Uh..." Yu hesitated. He didn't really want to involve someone else in their business, but then again, if he had more help, maybe it could work. Especially with someone as forward as Rise.

"Well, I've kind of been trying to work on Kanji and Naoto-"

Rise gasped. "Senpai! How could you take on such a difficult task by yourself? You know as a team we promised each other we would work together!"

Yu blinked. "But... that was for inside the TV..."

"Doesn't matter!" Rise stomped her foot. "You should have asked for help!"

"Well, Kanji came to me about it first so I didn't want to involve anyone else!"

The bell signalling that school was over rang and many students in the hallway scurried to their shoe lockers, eager to get home. Rise pointed a finger at Yu. "We are going to meet outside the school and I am going to help you with operation Naoji, whether you like it or not!"

Rise stomped off and Yu stood in his spot, frozen. What had just happened? It was only until a teacher yelled at him to hurry up and leave when he realized the bell had rung and he ran to his shoe locker.

Rise soon caught up to Yu as he began walking home.

"So what's happened so far in operation Naoji?" She asked. Yu began to explain how Kanji had made Naoto a teddy bear and that Kanji had denied to her that he had made it.

"Well that's big progress for Kanji but he kind of countered that by denying..." Rise commented and Yu nodded.

"Hmm.. I'll talk to Naoto and see about her feelings about him. I can totally tell she has a thing for him but we gotta make sure, and so she can realize it herself." Rise said as they reached the gazebo in the Samegawa flood plains.

"I should talk to Kanji..." Yu tapped his finger on his chin thoughtfully.

The pair sat down and figured out their game plan for operation Naoji until it began to get dark and they went their separate ways.

Kanji was laying down on his bed, and smacking his head repeatedly on the wooden headrest at the head of his bed.

He stopped as he could feel the bruise forming and he rested his head on his pillow, groaning. He switched his position and began hitting the other side of his forehead.

Kanji wanted to bury himself in the ground and never come out, though he knew Yu would probably come and dig him out no matter what...

Kanji groaned once more and flopped his head onto his pillow. He was incredibly frustrated with himself. He had denied making the bear for Naoto, but on the inside he had been screaming 'Yes, it was me!' the whole time. He somehow couldn't bring himself to say it to her face. He hoped she wouldn't take his denial literally, though knowing her, she had probably asked Yu, who would have said it was from Kanji...

He took his pillow from under him and slammed it over his head tightly, as if trying to block out his thoughts, but failing. He knew why he had been angry when she said she had asked around, he didn't want people thinking he was a softie, or that he had feelings.

But he didn't understand himself when he had been so confused as to why he denied the truth. What was he afraid of? And why was he asking himself so many heartfelt questions at this time of night when he should be sleeping?

Kanji groaned for the what seemed like the millionth time and put his pillow underneath his head once more. It took a while, but he eventually fell into a deep sleep.

The next day at school, Yu and Rise were ready to leap into full assault for operation Naoji. The only problem was that Kanji hadn't actually shown up to school.

"I can't believe he's skipping school!" Rise complained, looking into Kanji's empty shoe locker. "He better not be skipping because of what happened yesterday, that little wimp."

Yu sighed, contemplating several reasons as to why Kanji wasn't at school. It could simply be because he was sick, or it could be because he wasn't ready to face Naoto again at school. Either one could be likely.

Naoto was passing by when she noticed the two at the shoe lockers. "Good morning. May I ask what you two are still doing at the shoe lockers? The bell will ring shortly."

"Kanji's skipping, that doofus!" Rise pouted, slamming Kanji's shoe locker shut.

Naoto frowned. What reasons would Kanji have to skip? After not doing so for so long, why would he now? She felt the unfamiliar feeling of her heart sinking into her stomach. Was her confrontation the day before the reason why he hadn't come to school?

"He could just be sick." Yu shrugged, watching Naoto's expressions. "We'll go check at the textile shop after school, okay?"

Naoto nodded and the bell rang signalling the start of classes, and the three hurried through the hallways to their respective classrooms.

Naoto was usually someone who was patient, and enjoyed class time. But throughout the day she watched the clock intently, tapping her pencil on her desk either until someone shushed her or the class ended.

She shot up when the final bell rang and moved swiftly to gather her belongings. She met the rest of the team outside the school and they headed to the textile shop.

When they reached the shop, Kanji's mother greeted them warmly, asking what they were up to.

"We came here to find Kanji," Yu explained. "We haven't seen him all day."

"We think he might be skipping." Rise added, but backed down when Yu gave her a look.

To their surprise, Kanji's mother giggled. "Oh no no, he hasn't skipped today. When I saw he hadn't come down for breakfast, I went to his room and found him fast asleep. I didn't have the heart to wake him, he looked like he needed it."

Yu broke into a smile and nodded, happy his friend hadn't skipped, and happy he finally got some rest.

"Geez, I wonder what made him so tired he slept all day?" Yosuke muttered.

"Is he still asleep right now?" Yu asked and Kanji's mother shook her head. "He got up a short while ago, he should be around here somewhere."

As if on cue, Kanji walked into the store, in nothing but his pair of boxers. "Hey mom, what day -" He stopped short when he saw the crowd of friends in the shop and he quickly backed behind the wall connecting the home and the shop together.

"Wh-what are you guys doing here?!" He shouted, feeling his skin flush a bright red.

"We were coming to see if you were okay!" Yu shouted back, sounding like he was laughing at the same time.

"Hey Naoto, are you crying?" Kanji heard Yosuke comment.

"N-No, I-I just f-forgot to b-blink!"

"Whoa, Kanji you even got Naoto flustered!" Yosuke laughed and Kanji slid down to the ground, more embarrassed than ever.

"I-I am not - !" Naoto protested, but it was no use, her whole face was red as a tomato.

"Alright, see you later Kanji!" Yu dismissed the team and their voices faded as they headed out of the shop.

Kanji hit his head against the wall and grimaced to himself. Why did these sort of things always happened to him? And why did Naoto have to be there too?

He hoped that he would just sleep the rest of his days away, so he wouldn't have to face any of them ever again.

* * *

Naoto continued to be flustered at the sight she had seen while she walked home alone. She had been so shocked and confused when she had seen Kanji, she had truthfully forgotten to blink.

Her heart had done an unexpected back flip at the sight of his messy bed hair, his slightly flushed skin and his pronounced collar bones and pecs. Naoto shook her head so hard her hat flew off. What was she even thinking? Was she really developing certain feelings for the guy?

She couldn't be. She had never done so before. But that also didn't mean she never would..

Naoto let out a frustrated grunt as she picked up her hat. She had never felt so confused or at such a loss for words in her life, she wasn't used to this uncertainty. She wanted it to go away, but she also wanted to fully understand what these feelings were, as she hadn't ever felt them before.

When she got back to her home, she sat down in the middle of her bedroom floor. She felt incapable of doing anything, not with the kinds of thoughts she had in her mind. They distracted her too much, and that was the last thing she needed, especially with the case still going on.

She shoved all thoughts of Kanji away and thought about the image they had seen on the midnight channel the night before, and who it could be. It had been a couple weeks since the team had rescued Naoto, and the culprit was definitely still at large.

Naoto spent hours deep in thought and almost hadn't noticed her phone ringing. She answered before the last ring.

"Hello?"

"Naoto!" Yosuke panted over the phone, out of breath. "Yu got taken to the police station by Dojima, Nanako's home alone!"

"I'm sorry, I don't quite understand what's so urgent?" Naoto frowned.

"Nanako just showed up on the midnight channel. She's the next victim!"

Naoto cursed herself as she looked at her clock, she hadn't even noticed the time and she hadn't made her way to the living room to watch the midnight channel, as it had been raining.

She grabbed her coat and hat and raced outside, panting into the phone.

"I'm on my way."


End file.
